


This Old Life

by midnightsharks



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: De-aging, F/M, M/M, Second Chances, young!Harry Hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsharks/pseuds/midnightsharks
Summary: Harry decides to get away from it all when Eggsy, whom he secretly loves, marries Tilde.Fortunately he has a de-aging pill that he smuggled from one of his missions.





	This Old Life

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic that I will be transferring from Tumblr

When Harry sees Eggsy wed Tilde, he realizes that he doesn’t want this life anymore.

He recalls that in one of his past missions, he smuggled a pill that can literally reverse aging.

He continues to work in Kingsman. This time as Arthur while devising plans of escape and preparation for his new life and identity.

As for Eggsy, his marriage with Tilde is crumbling, much so now that Harry is back in the picture. Try as he might get over it, he secretly carries a torch for Harry.

One day, Harry dies in a freak accident. Eggsy is inconsolable. He had wasted his second chance with Harry.

Meanwhile, Harry now decades younger because of the pill, takes on another identity. He arranges for a cosmetic surgery for his eye. He’s still half blind but a least there won’t be anything that could tie him to his old self.

This time, he promises to live a full life as he had already given the world his due.

He’ll be one of those boring people. He will have a spouse and maybe children to raise.

He will find someone to love him.

Eggsy and Tilde soon divorce. He returns to Kingsman as Galahad and tries to forget his regrets by keeping himself busy.

In one of his undercover missions, he visits a club to gather information.

While Eggsy is dancing with the informant, he sees a beautiful man in a suit.

He stops and gapes open mouthed at the vision before him.

Harry on the other hand is enjoying his new life. He never runs out of admirers and is taking his sweet time before settling down.

He’s relishing the attention of men and women in the club. Then he notices some fool is standing in the middle of the dance floor staring at him .

He looks back at the idiot.

It’s Eggsy.

_Oh fuck, no._

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble. If anyone wants to go ahead with this promo then feel free to do so.


End file.
